Oz Undercover (Rewrite)
by woodster93
Summary: Not exactly a new story. I was reading some of my earlier stuff and I realised how much more I could have done with this my first ever story, that I didn't do the first time around. I'm sure by the time I am done with it, it will be like a new story. A crossover with Oz as Elliot goes Undercover as Chris Keller.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep, she flung her arm out from under the sheet and hit the button on the alarm clock and groaned as she rubbed her eyes

"How much did I have to drink last night," she thought to herself, as she pulled the sheet back over her head.

Drinking too much on her days off had become a regular thing over the last 10 months, ever since the shooting in the precinct and Elliot leaving. But for those few hours it helped her forget.

She thought back to the morning that she was told by Cragen that Elliot had handed in his papers. She went through every emotion possible over the few days that followed. Upset at losing her partner, that soon turned to anger when he never got in touch and wouldn't answer his phone. After a while all that turned to worry.

She finally got in touch with Kathy about 3 months after he had left, to find out what was going on. Kathy had agreed to meet up with her for a drink. She told her that she and Elliot had signed the divorce papers again, and that they had been split up for months before the shooting, and that she had now found someone else.

Kathy had been shocked that Elliot hadn't told her any of this, that he had kept it all to himself. She had asked Kathy for Elliot's address, but Kathy had told her he wasn't there. Two weeks after the shooting Elliot came to see the kids and told them he needed to get away for a while, to sort himself out. He had told them he would call them, but that he just needed time alone to figure everything out. He would call the kids a few times a week at first and he would tell them that he was fine and for them not to worry, but after a while the calls became less and less. It was now three months since he had left and on his last call he had told her he was fine and that he had put himself into rehab.

Olivia tried for months to find him she just needed to hear from him that he was okay. It was two months ago that Maureen came to see her. On the last call from Elliot he told Maureen to tell Olivia to stop looking for him. That he was fine and not to worry, he needed to be left alone to get on with his rehab, and as much as it hurt she stopped looking and tried not to care and worry. But something always made her question the way he just disappeared; she knew something wasn't quite right.

She voiced her concerns to Cragen, Munch and Fin, but they all said the same thing. "Just give him time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv walked into the office and sat in her chair, taking a sip of her coffee. She lifted her sunglasses up and perched them on top of her head. She was about an hour late but luckily Cragen was away for a few days so she wasn't too worried.

Fin had watched her walking in and as she slumped into her chair. "You look like shit," he told her concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she answered taking another drink.

"You can't keep doing this Liv." He said to her. "You look like shit."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are."

She was about to reply when Cragen came into the office.

"Liv my office now!" he snapped.

She groaned and looked at Fin who smiled "Maybe I should have mentioned, Cragen came back last night."

"Thanks," she sighed getting up from her chair and taking her coffee wither to the office."Cap I thought you were away for a few more days."

"Come in, shut the door, and take a seat," he told her. Olivia was confused, he sounded slightly pissed off, but it couldn't be at her for being late or hungover otherwise he wouldn't have asked her to take a seat. She closed the door behind her and sat in the chair facing his desk.

"What's up?"

"I have been away the last few days for meetings with the FEDS. I've had a request for you to go undercover into Oswald State Penitentiary," he told her as he sat down behind his desk.

"What!" she said "I can't believe they are asking me to go undercover into another prison after what happened last time," she said shocked that he even thought to ask her after what happened at Sealview.

"I understand, but you wouldn't be going in as prisoner you would be going in as a CO, they need someone in as a guard," he told her. "They already have an undercover operative in the prison. He infiltrated a gang on the outside, then got sent down on a bogus charge, he's been in there for 6 months as a prisoner."

"So why do they need me?"

" One week ago his handler was found in the Glades in Miami, a post-mortem showed he had been dead for over a month. The other agent is still in there. A full month without any contact from the outside."

"What nobody went to see him to explain."

"They didn't want to do anything until they found his handler. They finally spoke to him last week. They set it up so it looked like he was taken away for questioning related to another crime."

"Why didn't they pull him out then?"

"He refused to leave."

"What? Why?"

"They put the agent into the prison to try and get info from some of the gang in there after nine kids were found dead in a ships container from Russia. The gang deal in child trafficking, drugs, getting drugs into the prison, prostitution, murder, you name it they have done it. The agent is in with one of their top men. When they told him about his handler and that they were pulling him out, he told them there were rumours that not only were drugs being brought into the prison but now they were getting kids in for prisoners to have fun with. He said he couldn't leave until this was stopped."

"Jesus," said Olivia rubbing her head, from the headache she was beginning to get.

"Now getting drugs in happens all the time but getting kids in there has to be guards in on it, someone on the inside."

"What about the Warden?"

"The Warden is clean he has been checked over and over, and he give the ok for the agent to go in. Now he does his best to watch over the agent but if he does to much it will be noticed and could put the agent's life in more danger. The feds need someone in there as a guard to keep a close eye on the agent and to make sure someone has his back in case something goes wrong. He has already been admitted to the hospital wing three times since he has been in there. "

"Ok I get why they need someone in there, I just don't get why me, I'm sure there are plenty of people who could do the job with a lot more experience of undercover work like this."

"There probably is."

Cragen picked up a folder of the desk. "This is the agents prison file his undercover name is Chris Keller, he is in for the supposed rape and murder of three under aged boys they figured a crime like that would get the gangs attention," he told her. Olivia went to take the folder from him but he kept hold of it. "I didn't know Olivia," he said as he let go of it.

Liv took the folder from Cragen and opened it up; she looked at the large prison photo unable at first to take in what she was seeing.

Chris Keller, prison number 98K514.

"What the hell," she mumbled as she looked at Cragen who just nodded as she dropped her eyes back to the photo; her heart beating so hard she thought it would break through her chest

"Elliot" she whispered.

"Yeah," said Cragen. "It's Stabler."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia looked down at the uniform on the bed. Running her hand over it and sighing.

After the initial shock of seeing Elliot as a prisoner, Cragen had taken her across to FEDS that was the last she had seen of him. They took her home to pack and then straight to the airport and onto a private jet.

"Olivia Benson," said Dana Lewis as she stepped into the plane.

"Dana, what you doing here?"

"I heard what was going on and I requested the job of getting you prepared. I figured you could do with a friendly face."

Olivia smiled. "It will help."

They took their seats ready for take off.

"I don't know why you just couldn't have done this part," said Olivia as the plane began to move.

"Well we did consider it, but as I helped to put away most of the inmates there, they thought it best I stayed out of sight."

Olivia gave a small smile.

"Relax and breathe," Dana told her. "From what I have read, he is doing fine and holding his own."

"He has been to the hospital wing three times."

"And on two of those occasions the other guy came off worse," she smiled.

"Did you know he was in there?"

"Not at first, it was only when his handler went missing that I was brought in. I wanted to call you and let you know he was okay, but I couldn't."

Olivia nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

"It's only a short flight so let's gets started," she said handing Olivia a folder. "This contains all of Stabler's false history and what he has been up to in there, a little bit of light reading for you," she told her."And this is your new ID," she said giving her a second folder."

Olivia opened up and began to read.

"I'm keeping my name?"

"Dana nodded. We find it easier to keep to the truth as much as possible. You're an ex cop. You left after a bad case and got a job in the prison service. You done a few years at Sealview, before transferring to Oswalds."

"Why Sealview?"

"You know the prison so if questioned by guards you can tell them about the place, and none of them have served in the women's wing there."

Olivia nodded.

"We have a small apartment for you not to far from the prison and a car. We have had someone in there getting it ready for you. You have your personal clothes with you. I need your badge and any other ID. You will get them back when you're both out of there."

Olivia handed her wallet and badge over. As she went to get her weapon, Dana shook her head.

"Keep it, just in case," she told her.

"Here is a cell phone. I'm under sister; Cragen is dad, all the others numbers are made up, just in case someone gets your phone."

"Okay," she said letting out a long breath.

"You're going to be fine Benson, you both will.

Dana had dropped her off at her apartment in a cab but left without coming in. She had unpacked, taken a shower and had some supper. As much as she wanted to open one of the bottles of wine in the fridge, she didn't. She needed to keep a straight head for the morning.

She lay most of the night awake, picking up Elliot's folder and reading through it, staring at his photo. Worried about how he would react when he saw her.

She picked up her uniform and put it on; it felt weird after years of not wearing a uniform at work. She grabbed her prison ID and car keys.

"Here it goes," she said nervously to herself as she opened her door and stepped out into he sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After signing in she was taken up to meet the Warden. "Welcome to Oswald's Detective Benson" he said holding out his hand; Olivia took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks "she said

"I take it you read through all the info we sent you. I've asked Tim McManus to join us. Emerald city is his little baby so I will let him explain it all in more detail for you and show you round. "

"Ok, that would be great, does he know about me?" she asked.

"Yes, there is me and also Sister Pete knows who Stabler really is."

"Sister Pete?"

"Yes she is our Councillor. Stabler confided in her and she is his little safe place to go to when he needs to. Although at times you would think they didn't like each other very much. We haven't told her about you though, not yet, in case she let something slip."

"Is Stabler… is he….." she paused trying to find the right way to ask the next question.

"He is fine" he answered before she asked. "He has quite a knack for rubbing people up the wrong way and getting into fights but he manages to hold his own" he said with a slight smile.

"That's sounds about right," she smiled just as there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"AAh Tim right on time, Olivia this is Tim McManus head of Emerald City. He is the man to go to if there are any problems and if he isn't available my door is always open."

"Thank you Warden," she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia and McManus left the office McManus saying it would be best to show her round and explain to her as they went.

"Whilst Emerald City is still a prison we want to try and get the inmates to interact with each other and learn. We have different programmes and counselling for them to attend. They also have to work and take care of the own laundry and keeping their pods and themselves clean at all times. The pods are made of re-enforced glass not bars."

Olivia walked beside him taking in everything he was saying.

"We carefully manage a number of members from different types of racial and social groups the African Americans, Muslims, Italians, Irish and the Aryan Brotherhood as well as others who aren't affiliated with any gang. We hope by having them live together it will ease the tension"

"And does it" she asked.

"It's a working progress, they all still fight to rule City, so any help you can give to get rid of leaders I welcome."

Olivia nodded as they went through a double gate

"Welcome CO Benson to Emerald City," he said leading her in.

They walked onto the wing and up the steps to the control platform from here Olivia got her first few of what they called Emerald City. It was all white with glass fronted pods so the prisoners had hardly and privacy. There were 2 levels and a social area in the middle with table and chairs. She scanned the area immediately trying to find Elliot.

"Any problems you can find me in my office down the corridor from the Wardens, all the other CO's think you're just the new kid on the block transferred from Sealview, Good Luck "he whispered to her as he left.

"Hey you must be Benson?"

"Yeah" she replied looking at the tall well-built balding guy coming up the stairs towards and passing McManus.

"I'm Murphy any problems just ask. McManus asked me to show you the ropes and go over a few things with you. I will take you through the control panel later. Why don't you get yourself settled and meet a few of the inbred Fuckers first," he said laughing getting a high five from another CO who was sat looking at a monitor.

"Yeah sure" she replied smiling, but thinking what a complete prick he was.

Olivia looked around the Wing trying to find Elliot in amongst the men either playing cards, pool or just sat or stood talking outside their cells. She noticed how most of them were all in little gangs. It didn't take long before she saw him. He had walked out from a pod on the upper level and leaned forward on the railings.

Her heart started racing and her mouth dried up as she watched him. He looked good to say he had been locked up for so long. He was wearing a white vest and sweat pants and by the looks of it he had been working out more than normal in the gym and he had lost a bit of weight.

Another man came out a minute later and stood next to him talking, he said something to Elliot and they laughed, as another man walked past and knocked into Elliot. Elliot spun around to face the man.

"Fucking watch were your going you prick," he said loudly squaring up to him.

"Why what you going to do, set your little bitch here onto me," he laughed. Elliot went to move forward when the man who he had been talking to him grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Leave it Chris," he told him using Elliot's undercover name, but Elliot went to move forward again. "Leave it," he said again to him.

Elliot looked at him then back towards the other man. "Fuck off!" he ordered him. The man stuck his middle finger up at him as he laughed and walked away.

"You need to calm down," the man with Elliot told him and she watched Elliot sigh.

"The guy needs his mouth wired shut," he grunted and the other man smiled.

"Maybe he does," he said as he put his hand around the back of Elliot's neck and pulled Elliot's head towards him kissing him gently on the lips.

"What the hell," said Olivia out loud. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elliot kissing another man, Elliot the husband and Elliot the father kissing a man. She stood just watching them kiss as it turned more passionate, Elliot pulling the man closer to him. She heard other in mates whistling and cheering.

"KELLER, BEECHER BREAK IT UP NOW" said Murphy's voice over the loud speaker, pulling Olivia out of her trance. Elliot and the guy broke apart and he turned towards the platform.

"FUCK YOU, YA PRICKS!" he yelled sticking his middle finger up at the same time. It was at that moment that he saw Olivia. His eyes locked on hers as his hand dropped on to the railing, as if to keep his balance as he stood staring at her.

The man called Beecher said something to Elliot and walked away smiling. Elliot stood unable to take in what he was seeing, his eyes locked on his Partner of 12 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great feed back on this re write.**

**Hope you carryon enjoying it and I update as quickly as I can**

Chapter 3

Elliot let go of the railing and walked backwards into his Pod his body was shaking as he sat on his bunk.

"What the Fuck?" he said out loud to himself.

What the Hell was Liv doing here? Why wasn't he told? Shit she shouldn't be here. He sat shaking on the bed his head in his hands trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He got up and took a deep breath as he walked over to the sink. He looked at himself in the small mirror before turning on the cold tap and splashing his face with water, he needed to calm himself down.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, how much of his kiss with Beecher had she seen.

"Fuck!" he yelled and hit the mirror with his fist shattering it. He looked down at his bleeding knuckles blood dripping into the sink.

"Hey Keller"

"Fuck off!" he snarled not even looking up to see who had spoke.

"Schillinger wants to see you, now."

"I don't give a shit, now fuck off," he warned him.

He heard the person behind him laughing. "What's the matter you and your pussy boyfriend Beecher had a lovers tiff."

"I suggest you leave right now unless you want your face to look like this mirror."

"Yeah right," he said smugly.

Elliot turned and looked at the guy who came with the message. He was about 20 and had his face done up in makeup, but you could still see the bruises underneath. His hair was in small pigtails and ribbons.

"So your Schillingers new bitch and plaything now?"

The guy just looked at him. "What's the matter, you jealous? Schillinger wants you now, he's in the gym," he grinned before turning and waking away.

He rinsed his hand under the tap washing away some of the blood.

"What the hell happened to the mirror?" asked Beecher from entrance to the pod.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

Beecher came up and stood behind him putting his hands on Elliot's hips.

"Hey, talk to me," he said noticing the look on his face as he kissed the back of his neck making Elliot jump slightly. "What's happened in the last 5 minutes to make you lose it like this."

Elliot composed himself before turning around. He needed to remain calm and not screw up all the work he had put in over the up the last few months.

"Nothing," he smiled getting back into character and facing Beecher. "Just the guards pissing me off and then that little bitch of Schllingers coming in here and telling me I have been summond by him."

"What does he want?" asked Beecher his face looking worried.

Elliot shrugged, "Guess I won't know till I go and see him."

Beecher leant against the bunk bed. "Just ignore the fucker," he told Elliot.

"And what good will that do," Elliot smirked. "You know he won't let it rest…Plus it will be you he will come after, to get to me," he said standing back in front of him and putting his hands on his hips.

Beecher reached down and took hold of his hand that he had hit the mirror with. "Just be careful," he told him. "You know he can't be trusted."

"I will," he grinned as Beecher moved and put his other hand around his neck and pulled his head to him kissing him softly nipping softly at Elliots lips.

"I best go Toby," he said pulling away before Beecher could take it any further. Beecher nodded as Elliot smiled at him. "Everything will be fine," he told him as he turned and walked out the pod. He didn't even look in the direction of Olivia afraid he would give something away ashe quickly made his way out of the quad and headed to the gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stared in the direction of the pod Elliot had backed into. What the hell had she just witnessed….. The kiss….That man…..That kiss, Elliot's reaction and the way he spoke to the guard.

"You okay?" asked the guard next to her.

"Erm yeah," she nodded shaking her head trying to clear it.

The guard laughed. "This your first time in a mens prison?"

"Yeah… Well in a mens wing like this…. Are relationships between the inmates allowed?"

"Nope, but it doesn't stop them blowing each other, screwing every night and raping each other."

"Raping each other?" she asked shocked.

"Yup. They want to degrade someone or make them their bitch they break them down to nothing…..Just like him," he said nodding to a young man walking through the quad in pigtails and make up. "He belongs to Schillingers gang."

"And you don't try and stop it?"

"Sure we do, but we can't protect everyone 24/7 and trust me some of the guys love it," he said as the man entered Elliot's pod.

"You mean like that Beecher and Keller?" she asked him.

He laughed before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Those two have been fuck buddies for months and they don't care who knows. They argue, fight and screw. Beecher was straight when he first came in here married and everything, then Keller turned up, they have been blowing each other ever since. I'm surprised really as Beecher ain't Kellers type."

"Oh?"

"Yeah from what I heard he likes them a lot younger."

"Right," she said as she watched Beecher head back towards the pod as the young man in pigtails came out the pod and blew a kiss at him. She heard Beecher tell him to fuck off before he entered his pod and back to Elliot.

"Don't worry you will get used to it," said the guard.

Olivia just nodded and kept her eyes in the pod. A few minutes Elliot walked out and down the steps heading towards the gym not looking at her. Olivia looked back to the pod as Beecher came out and watched Elliot walking away, a worried look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck do you want?" Elliot asked as he walked into the gym. Schillinger was lying on a bench press lifting weights. One of his men stood behind him while three other were on other bits of equipment.

"I hear you and Beecher are getting close," he said putting the bar with the weights on down and sitting up.

"Yeah. Why, you jealous?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I hear he is up for a parole hearing the end of the week" Schillinger said patting the bench for Elliot to sit down; Elliot ignored the gesture and stayed standing.

"Yeah so, what of it?" he asked narrowing his eyes at him. "Why would you be bothered by that?"

"Look Keller, I know we got off to a bad start but I like to think everything is ok between us now, don't you?"

Elliot just glared at him his mind going back to when he first arrived, trying hard not to let Schillinger think he was bothered by it.

"Off to a bad start, that's a fucking understatement if I ever heard one, you and your little I love Hitler Boys put me in the Hospital wing for a week. So cut the Bullshit. What do you want from me?" he asked hoping he couldn't hear the fear in his voice. He knew he could take Schillinger but not the rest of his gang.

Schillinger laughed "Never a one for small talk, eh Keller" he said standing up and walking away from everyone else, Elliot followed him. Schillinger stopped when he was out of ear shot of everyone else.

"I want you to kill Beecher."

Elliot just stood staring at him then let out a laugh "You what?" he asked.

"I want you to kill your Boyfriend."

"And why the fuck would I want to do that"

"Well, If your little fuck buddy gets parole he will be out of here this time next week. Leaving you alone."

"So what?"

"You kill him for me and I will help you get a little lovin from someone more in your preferred age bracket."

Elliot just stared at him taking in what he said, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Your saying if I kill Beecher you will get me a kid, in here?

"How do you fancy a nice little 14 year old virgin, in exchange for your boyfriend's life?"

Elliot felt sick at the thought, but stayed in character and smirked at him nodding as he crossed his arms.

"You help me, and this time next week you could be living out those fantasies I know you love so much," laughed Schillinger. Elliot held back his anger and hatred for the man stood in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him. But this is why he had stayed in here. This was the way to take them down and shut down their operation inside the prison.

"Why do you want Beecher dead? And why me?"

"He has been a pain in my ass since the day he came in here. I just heard his Daddy Lawyer went and helped to get my son sent down for 5 years for theft, so I want the bastard to pay."

"You want Beecher dead because your son got 5 years?"

Schillinger shrugged "I just don't like the fucker, he pisses me off."

"And why me?"

"I like you," he said putting his hand on Elliot's arm, Elliot looked down at it but said nothing. "I've been watching you for a few months now and I see a lot of potential in you."

"You tried to…You tried to kill me."

Schillinger laughed "That was just a bit of fun, to see how tough you were. Like I said, I like you Keller and I want you on my side I can make your life a lot easier in here."

Elliot nodded forcing a small smile across his face.

"I get a kid next week?" he asked, running his tongue over tongue over his lips."

Schillinger nodded, "And protection from us."

"You got a deal," he said. "I was getting bored with his whiney ass anyway, but it comes with a condition."

"What's that?"

"I kill him my way, but until then I want a little fun with him, make him think everything is okay and he is getting out of here."

"He is all yours just make sure it's done by Friday, and there is no come back on me. Once the job is done I will get the kid in for you and see about getting you moved to the block with us."

Elliot nodded gave one last smile and walked away from him.

Once he was out of sight he lent against the wall and let out a long breath. He lifted his hands and saw they were shaking. Finally after all these months he had made a breakthrough with the gang. Now all he had to do was come up with a way of pulling this off so no one got hurt.

He walked slowly back into the wing and glanced up at the platform Olivia was still there. He walked over to the social area and took a seat at one of the tables facing the platform, so he had a clear view of her. He had to find a way to talk to her, tell her to leave before someone found out what and who she was. He couldn't be looking out for her as well as everything else. What the hell were they thinking sending her in like this without any warning.

He watched as she lifted her eyes from the control panel and looked at him, her face showing no expression at all, as though she didn't even know him.

"Hey Keller, the new bitch on the block is a bit of a looker ain't she, what I wouldn't do to slip one in her…oh yeah," said O'Rielly grinning.

Elliot turned to look at O Reilly. "Like you would know what to do with her."

He glanced back at Olivia, who was now busy writing on a clip board. "You seen Beecher?" he asked O'Rielly.

"Nope, not since you and him give everyone a show with your love for one another," he laughed as he got up and walked away. He headed towards the raised console Olivia was stood on.

"Yo!" he yelled up at her. Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked down at him.

"What?"

"You ever need a break and fancy some Irish loving, just give me a call," he said winking at her.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah I don't think that will ever happen."

"Never say never, you know where I am when you change your mind."

"Like I said that will never happen," she said after him as her eyes went back to Elliot.

Elliot quickly looked away and stood up knocking his chair over and moving the table as he stood.

The guard with Olivia looked up when he heard the noise as Elliot began walking away.

"Keller, pick up the chair… Now!" he yelled after him.

"Fuck you," Elliot said under his breath as he raised his arm and gave the guard a middle finger as he walked back towards his pod. He stood outside the pod and rested his forearms on the railing.

As much as Elliot knew he needed to he just couldn't take his eyes off Olivia. He had missed her so much since he had left, and had wanted to get in touch but didn't know what to say to her. Then when he had the chance to do this job he jumped at it, it gave him something to concentrate on away from everyone and everything, including his family. Before the job he was on a downward spiral and was making everyone's life a misery. Him and Kathy were finished years ago but he just didn't want to admit it, trying to hold his family together, despite the fact he didn't love his wife anymore. After shooting Jenna he just had to leave, shooting a child was bad enough but knowing he shot her to save Olivia was hard on him. He had took a child's live to save his partner, his best friend, and when he looked into Olivia's eyes after the shooting he knew things would never be the same something changed in those few minutes between them.

"Chris…..Chris" he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his eyes away from Olivia. "What did Schillinger want?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, what was it."

Elliot sighed. "What he always wants, for me to join the Aryan Brotherhood. I told him to go fuck himself."

"Just be careful," Beecher told him. "I could be out of here in a week or so, I couldn't handle it if anything were to happen to you."

Elliot stood up straight. "For fucks sake have you heard yourself. You need to stop being such a pussy bitch and Man the hell up," he said glaring at Beecher.

"What the hell," said Beecher stepping back slightly. "What the fuck has got into you ?" he asked raising his voice.

"You, acting like we are going to steady. This isn't fucking high school, we ain't prom dates…. You suck me off every now and then…"

"Fuck you," said Beecher shoving him hard and he staggered backwards. Elliot smirked at him. "Yeah that's what you would love to do," he laughed stepping back towards him.

"Shit, here we go," said the guard to Olivia as he saw Elliot and Beecher arguing. "Another lovers tiff."

Olivia watched as two guards ran along the walkway and separated Elliot and Beecher who had grabbed hold of each other. Elliot raised his hands laughing as Beecher walked back into the pod. He turned towards the console.

"I need to see Sister Pete," he said looking at Olivia.

"Sit down Keller."

"Fuck you, I have an appointment with the Sister, so take me to her," he said walking towards the steps and running down them, standing below the console. "I have things to confess," he smirked.

"I said sit down."

Elliot crossed his arms. "I want to see Sister Pete now, it's my session time," he said glaring at him and Olivia. The guard checked a list on his clip board and sighed.

"Will you be okay here?" he asked her.

"Why don't I take him," she said to him. "I need to finish of paperwork with admin anyway, I will do it when he is in there."

"You think you can handle him alone."

Olivia laughed. "I have handled bigger women and tougher women than him before," she said walking down the steps. "Move it Keller," she said moving behind Elliot. Elliot smirked as he looked back at her.

"Yes Ma'am," he said smugly before looking up at the console and giving them the finger as he led them out of the quad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot followed her out the gate walking a few steps behind, until they were out of ear shot from anyone before he stopped and turned to face her.

"What the hell you doing here?" he asked angroly keeping his voice low.

"What is this, stupid question hour, what the hell do you think I am doing here?" she snapped back.

Elliot glared at her. "You need to leave," he told her. "It isn't safe for you in here."

"I'm here to do a job, just like you."

Elliot huffed out a laugh. "If they find out who you are they will kill you…..That's after they have had some fun with you and then they will kill me…. I can't believe they sent you in here without informing me first," he said pacing back and forwards across the corridor.

"Well maybe if I had known where my partner had been for almost the last year I could have given you a heads up. But as you just left with no call, text or leaving a forwarding address that was pretty hard to do," she hissed getting pissed off with his attitude.

"What the fuck, you seriously gonna start this shit right now, and right here," he said not believing what he was hearing. "You know why I haven't been in touch for the last 5 months, as I am guessing you have read the file on me."

"Yeah for the last 5 months but what about the 5 before that?"

Before he could answer they heard footsteps around the corner coming towards them.

"Get moving Keller," Olivia said pushing Elliot as the other guard passed then. They waited till he rounded the corner and stopped again.

"Look I have more important things going on right now than how I hurt your feelings cause I never said goodbye."

"Yeah, nothing is more important than sticking your tongue down your boyfriend's throat, is there? Does Kathy know about this secret part of you." As soon as she said the words she regretted it."El…."

"Fuck you!" he snapped. "You think I enjoy doing that shit? Do you think I like being in here. Living amongst the type of animals we used to put away day after day, pretending to be one of them, laughing at their sick jokes one minute then fighting the next just to stay alive," he asked stepping towards her and lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "Fuck you Benson," he said using her last name on purpose. "You have no idea what it's like in here and what I been through. Every time there is a new prisoner brought I have that panic that it could be one of the sick fuckers I put away. I go to bed every night wondering if I will actually wake up in the morning or if I will leave my pod in body bag. I don't need the added pressure of having you in here and needing to watching your back as well as mine," he said before he turned and walked away from her worried someone might hear them.

Olivia followed him staying just behind him. "Screw you Stabler," she said just loud enough for him to hear. She knew that he would have been shocked to see her, and she knew he would be angry. She had told herself not to react to it and to stay calm, but he was pissing her off. "You think I wanted this job, to come in here and put myself at risk in a prison full of rapists. No I didn't but I took the job to try and be there for my Partner. The same Partner that just upped and left when things got tough fro him. The Partner who was too much of a fucking coward to even get in touch and tell me himself he was leaving. I knew the danger I was putting myself into yet I came anyway, because that's what partners are for….. to have each other backs."

Elliot stopped outside Sister Petes door and turned to face her he saw the tears in her eyes and knew things had gone too far, he had gone too far. He hadn't meant to hurt her like this.

"Liv…" he whispered "I'm…."

Olivia shook her head. "Fuck you," she hissed. "You want to go at this alone….. Then fine, I am out of here," she said just as the door to Sisters Petes office opened.

"Chris, come on in," she said looking from Elliot to Olivia. "Is everything okay out here?" she asked them noticing the tension..

"Everything is fine Sister," said Olivia as Elliot just glared at her.

"Your new here," smiled Sister Pete holding out her hand.

"Yeah I'm Olivia," she said forcing a smile as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you….Chris you want to come in," she said as another Guard stopped by the notice board outside Sister Petes office and began reading.

Elliott looked at Olivia, "Yeah sure," he said before walking past her into the room. Sister Pete smiled at Olivia, "I can call for another CO to collect him when we are done," she told her. "Saves you hanging about in corridors," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Olivia leaned against the wall and sighed banging the back of her head against it.

"You okay?" asked the guard reading the board.

"First day," she answered smiling.

The guard smiled back. "It doesn't get any easier," laughed as he walked away leaving Olivia staring at the door in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Chris.. How you been?" she asked him as he paced back and forwards

"You know you can call me Elliot in here," he snapped.

"I know I can but I find it safer and easier this way, I would hate to call you the wrong name out on the wing."

Elliot nodded as he dropped into the chair and rested his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor and sighing.

"What's happened? Is everything OK?" she asked realising straight away something was wrong. Ever since Elliot had confided in her as to who he really was they had met at least twice a week and had become quite close. She soon realised how different he was to the person he was playing and his need for someone to talk to, someone he could vent his anger at and more importantly someone he could be himself with and who would remind him of who he was when he slipped into character for long periods of time.

"Oh you know, just the same old thing" he said not looking up "Schillinger summoned me and asked me to kill Beecher for him. In return I get to rape a 14yr old kid that he will bring in to the prison for me, cause that's what I really want…..Oh and My Ex Partner turned up here undercover to help me and see how I was. Unfortunately nobody told me this part of the plan so the first thing she saw was me locking lips with Beecher. So yeah apart from all that, everything is just fine," he said looking up at her trying to smile.

"And I thought I was having a bad day losing my car keys this morning," she replied sitting in front of him. She went quiet and looked towards the door. "Your Partner was called Olivia… That new guard is…"

"Yeah ….. " He said looking at her. "Olivia…..First time I gave seen her in months since I left SVU and we have a fight…..God I was awful to her, but it's this place…Fuck!" he yelled standing up and beginning to pace around the small room. "It wasn't me talking it was Chris Keller."

Sister Pete just watched him as he paced around.

"I just don't know how to handle all this, her being here. Beecher, Schillinger it's just all getting too much" He could feel the anger building up inside, his hands curling into fists. She watched as he pulled his arm back and before he could hit the wall she jumped up and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Chris!…..Elliot," she said holding his arm. "You need to talk to her," she said as he spun around and glared at her. "She is here to help, they have sent her in for a reason, and from what you have told me about her I'm sure she will understand. Especially everything that is happening now, and what happened when you left plus the reason why you left."

She released Elliot's arm and he dropped it to his side.

"She saw me making out with Beecher," he said quietly. "The last time she saw me she thought I was happily married."

"You hadn't told her about you and Kathy?"

Elliot shook his head. "I just never found the right time and then….Well you know what happened."

"So what you going to do about all this?"

"Try and get her removed from the prison."

"Elliot having her here could be a good thing, you once told me that you always had each other's back…let her be here for you now, tell her everything that has happened. Let her decide if she wants to leave."

He shook his head and turned away from Sister Pete. "If I tell her everything, she will never look at me in the same way again. I can't have that. I need to stay strong in here. After what happened my first month I finally have people respecting and fearing me, I had the fights, I said things and called people things I would never normally say, I became the person I hate most in the world, I became the person I have spent the last 12 years hunting down and sending to jail." Tears started to fall down his face as Sister Pete took his hand. "I have become the type of Monster she hates."

"Elliot you have not become this man. Your heart is good and you are doing this to save children from hurt and pain, don't you ever think you are anything else."

Elliot looked up at her. "And what about Beecher? Don't get me wrong I care for him and I will do anything to protect him but I think he may be in love with me, I don't want to hurt him, he helped me so much when I first came in here, being there for me."

"That works both way you saved Beecher from Schillinger and himself. Before you came in here he had pressed the self-destruct button. Since you started sharing his cell he has sorted himself out, got back into rehab and is seeing his kids again." Elliot nodded listening to everything she was saying "You both found each other when you needed someone, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Sister every word I have said to him is a lie. How is he going to feel or react when he finds out who and what I really am?"

"Toby did a terrible thing to get sent here, and he deserved to be punished, but he isn't like the other animals here. He done what he had to do to survive, just like you."

Elliot nodded "So Sister what do I do now?"

"Well me personally I think you should speak to your Partner she is here to help you and you can't do this alone, you need a plan to stop the children getting hurt and get Beecher out of here alive."

Elliot nodded and sat back in the chair. "That's all huh," he smiled.

"That's all," she laughed."Now how about a coffee and you can tell me a bit more about this Partner of yours," she said walking over to the coffee pot in the corner of her office. He sat back in the chair and dropped his head back and rubbed his eyes. He knew she was right, but it didn't mean it was going to be easy.

They sat for the next fifteen minutes talking on and off. Sister Pete never pushed him to talk letting him speak when he wanted or needed. "I better go my time is nearly up, I don't want people to get suspicious," he said sighing..

"Ok Elliot, if you need me you know where I am come by any time."

Elliot grinned at her. "Your finally calling me Elliot."

She nodded "I think you need to hear it at times to remind you who you are," she smiled back.

Elliot got up from the chair and walked over to Sister Pete and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug before turning around and opening the door.

"Come on Keller lets go," said the CO outside the door.

Elliot's heart sank as he looked up and down the corridor and he realised Olivia was gone, talking to her would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia felt like crying as she stood outside Sister Pete's office. What was wrong with her for months she had worried about Elliott thinking the worse, she finally sees him and the first thing she does is have a go at him. Why couldn't she just listen to him? She knew there must be a reason for what she had witnessed between him and Beecher. But she had just felt anger when she talked to him.

"Benson, you're wanted by the Warden, I will wait here for Keller" said a young Guard walking towards her.

"Erm yeah, ok thanks" she said walking away. Damn it she thought she had wanted to wait for him to come out she needed to get things sorted between them sooner rather than later.

"You wanted to see me?" she said approaching the Warden.

"Yeah you need to call your Captain, he said it was urgent, you can use the phone in my office?"

Olivia sat as his desk and called the Captains number as the Warden left giving her some privacy. "Hey Cap it's me what's up?"

"Have you seen Elliot yet? How is he doing?" he asked her.

"Yeah I've seen him and he seems okay physically. He was his normal stubborn self, pissed off and angry with everyone and not wanting me here," she answered.

"I think we all expected that when he saw you in there. The FEDS did want to warn him but never had a chance to."

"I'm sure he will get over it."

"How are you holding up, I know it's only been a few hours, but it must have been tough to see him like that."

"I'm doing okay Cap at least I get to leave this place every night."

"That's true, listen Liv we have found something out which I think you should know about, and it's not good. The FBI went and cleared Elliot's handler's apartment after his body was found. They found a load of info on the case hiding away."

"Okay….."

"Including a makeshift rape kit all sealed in a plastic bag with no name on the label. They ran tests on the clothes and tissues, the found four different seman samples on the outside of the prison issued clothes. They also found blood and seaman on the samples they found on tissues that were taken."

"Oh God," she said sitting down in wardens chair. "Did they get a match?"

"Liv the evidence found leads us to believe the victim was Elliot it his blood on the swab and DNA on the inside of the prison clothes. The seaman DNA was matched to members of the Aryan Brotherhood and blood samples matched two other men and a guard….Liv," he said when the phone line went quiet.

"Was he raped?"

"We don't know. He was definitely attacked but we don't know for certain how far it went. There were no tags written out to say where each of the samples were from."

"Why didn't the handler hand them over?"

"That we don't know either. We don't know how long he had them, or how long it took Elliot to get it to him."

"I erm… I will go and try and talk to him," she said quietly her voice breaking.

"Liv…..You going to be okay?" Cragen asked.

"How could nobody know this happened?" she asked getting angry. "The Warden, the Guards, McManus even the damn Nun he talks to," she said getting angry.

"Olivia, unless Elliot confided in anyone how would they know."

"He should have told them and got pulled out of there. Does he really hate being partnered with me that much that he would rather stay undercover in here with people that attacked and possibly raped him?"

"Olivia we all know Elliot. He went in there to do a job and he is stubborn and bull headed. Now you said he was okay when you saw him, so maybe he has talked to someone or has someone on his side."

"Beecher," she said under her breath quietly.

"Did you say something?" asked Cragen.

"Yeah Beecher, his cell mate, they seemed…..friendly when I saw them, as though they actually got on," she said missing out the kissing part.

"Okay, well hopefully he has confided in someone. But you need to talk to him find out what happened and what his state of mind is. The FEDS are on about pulling him out because of this."

"I will Cap and I will call you as soon as I know anything."

"I'm getting the first flight down that I can tomorrow."

"Cap you don't need to…"

"I know I don't, but I am not having you two go through this alone."

"Thanks Cap, I will see you tomorrow" she said putting the phone down. She dropped her head into her hands going over everything she had just been told her when the door to the office opened.

"All done?" asked the Warden walking in closing the door behind him.

Olivia stood up and walked round the desk to meet him.

"What the hell is going on here? Why didn't you report to anyone that Elliot had been attacked and maybe raped since he had been in here" she said angrily at him standing right in front of him not intimidated by his height or size.

"What are you on about? He was beat up when he first got here and was admitted to the hospital wing, but he said nothing about rape. He has been in a few other fights but again he never mentioned rape. He asked to see his handler and we got him as soon as we could so they could meet. But I swear nothing was ever said about to me or anyone else that I know of," he said with a totally shocked look on his face. "How do you know this?"

Olivia explained about the makeshift rape kit.

"Do they know the name of the guard?"

"I think so. Our Captain is on his way down here I'm sure he will bring all the details with him."

"Olivia I promise you, if I had known I would have removed him myself and had the officer arrested."

Olivia nodded believing him. "There must be a reason why Elliot hasn't said," she told him. "And I'm guessing it's because he works and is being paid by the Aryans and is probably part of the child trafficking. Elliot won't have wanted to risk the case by getting him arrested just yet."

"Jesus," said the Warden sitting on his couch. "How many people are involved in this?"

"I don't know," she said heading towards the door. "But we will get every single one of them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked into Emerald City immediately looking for Elliot. She ignored the wolf whistles and crude comments as she scanned the area, when she couldn't see him she made her way up to the stairs to head for his cell. She looked through the glass into the empty cell.

"Shit," she cursed quietly and turned to walk away bumping straight into Beecher.

"Where's Keller!" she snapped at him.

"How the fuck would I know?" he replied a smirk on his face. "And why would I tell you if I did?" he said bumping Olivia's shoulder as he walked into the cell. Olivia took a deep breath before she turned and followed him.

"Look I'm having a really bad day, and the last thing I need is people trying to get smart with me," she told him pushing him hard against the cell wall, his back hitting it with a thud. "Now stop Pissing about and tell me where Keller is," she said getting right in his face.

"And if I don't tell you "he smirked looking her right in the eyes. "You going to hurt me, cause I would love that," he laughed. "We need more guards in here like you."

She removed her baton quickly from her belt and grabbing either end of it pinned it against Beecher's throat pressing him against the wall. "You really don't want to know what I will do to you if you keep fucking me about, now for the last time WHERE IS KELLER!"

Beecher blew her kiss. "God this is such a turn on," he laughed in her face.

"From what I have seen in the last few hours of starting here I'm not exactly your type."

"Oh trust me, in here there is no type...Anything goes," he said blowing her a kiss.

"Am I disturbing something?" said a familiar voice behind her. "I can come back later," he said with a chuckle.

Olivia let go of Beecher and spun round and glared at Elliot, he was leaning up against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.

"You need to come with me" she said stepping back from Beecher as Elliot pushed his way past her roughly and stood by Beecher leaning against the wall.

"What the fuck for? What is it I'm supposed to have done this time?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Just move it," she said breaking eye contact with him. "The Warden wants to see you."

Elliot sighed and looked at Beecher. "I won't be long, stay in here I need to talk to you when I get back," he said as Olivia walked out the cell and stood by the door and he began to follow her.

"Hey," said Beecher grabbing Elliot's arm and turning him to face him. "You're starting to worry me. Has this got something to do with Schillinger? You have been acting strange since you saw him?" he asked.

"We will talk later," he said glancing at Olivia.

"Move it Keller," ordered Olivia.

"Fuck you!" he snapped turning back to Beecher. "Just stay here or in the main area till I get back."

"Okay…..Sure," said Beecher pulling Elliot to him and kissing him. Olivia watched as Elliot moved his hand to the back of Beecher's head and pulled him to him deepening the kiss. Olivia banged her baton on the door frame.

"Break it up," she warned them. Elliot pulled back from him.

"Everything is ok. We will talk when I get back." he told him. Beecher nodded as he turned around and strode out the cell, pushing past Olivia. "This better be fucking important," he said as Olivia looked into the cell at Beecher who grinned and blew her a kiss.

They never spoke to each other as they walked side by side to the Wardens office. Olivia noticed how a few inmates they passed quickly got out of Elliot's way, some others gave him abuse and he gave it back seemingly enjoying it as they made their way down the corridors and through the many gates.

Olivia noticed the secretary wasn't at her desk and the Wardens office door was open. The Warden walked out when they got to his door.

"I let my secretary go home early," he told them. "I will wait out here when you talk in case any CO's come up."

"Thank you," said Olivia walking in and standing by the door. Elliot followed her in and she closed the door behind him.

They both stood in the middle of the office staring at each other neither sure what to say to break the ice.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier," she said leaning back against the door.

"Me too," he said giving her a small smile. "It was just a shock to see you like that, suddenly in front of me after all this time. But that's no excuse for the way I talked to you."

She gave him a little smile back. "You couldn't exactly act any other way in front of everyone, we should have warned you, but everything happened so fast. I should have got the Warden to bring you here first so I could explain."

Elliot nodded and sighed. "Why you Olivia. Of all the people they could have sent in here, why you? Why not a FED or someone."

"I guess they wanted someone, the other inmates would look at and not think cop. Plus we know each other...We used to work well together I guess they are hoping that will help in here."

"That was out there on the streets, not in here. The men in here they... they wouldn't think twice about... about..." he looked down at the floor as he spoke.

"Attacking me?"

"Raping you," he said looking up slightly. "You need to call them and have them send someone else in, I can't have your back in here."

"That isn't going to happen. And even if it could happen, I'm not going anywhere," she said slightly annoyed at the fact he thought she couldn't handle herself. "And if anything it's the other way around."

"What do you mean it's the other way around."

"They sent me in here to have your back, not the other way around."

Elliot lifted his head and glared at her his anger getting the better of him. "This isn't a fucking game, these men are the worst of the worst. They don't care who the hurt or how they do it. They enjoy inflicting pain, they aren't scared of the guards and they run the prison. The CO's and the Warden think they are in charge but they aren't," he said walking towards her. "The Aryan's they run this place, through the inmates and the Guards..."

"Are they the ones who attacked you?" she cut in.

"Wh...what?"

"The Aryans, are they the ones that attacked."

"Yeah, they put me in the hospital wing for over a week," he said turning away from her and rubbing his hand through his hair.

"No not that time," she said stepping towards him. "I'm on about the attack you didn't report."

Elliot spun to face her. "What the fuck you talking about?"

"I'm on about the time they attacked you and you managed to get a makeshift rape kit to your previous handler."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about?" he stammered and Olivia saw the shock and panic on his face. He stepped back to the couch and sat down on it his head in his hands.

"El," she said softly moving towards him. "It was found hidden away in amongst your handlers stuff when they searched his apartment after they found his body."

"It's not mine," he said quietly shaking his head.

She sat in the chair opposite him. In the matter of minutes he had gone from being cocky to angry to broken.

"Elliot….did they…did they rape you?" she asked him quietly her voice breaking slightly as she watched his reaction to the question.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elliot kept his head in his hands not looking at her.

Olivia moved the chair closer.

"What happened, Elliot?" she asked him softly.

"Elliot shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"El, something happened for you to do a rape kit," she pushed. "And whatever it was it wasn't your fault, you know that right. We have tested the k….."

"What happened in the basement?" he asked her his voice just above a whisper.

"W….what?"

"What happened in the basement?" he asked her again lifting his head and looking at her. His eyes red and tears in them. "What happened at Sealview?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth trying to think what to say.

"Come on Liv, you tell me yours and I will tell you mine," he said standing up and walking away from her towards the window. He crossed his arms and leant against the wall looking out across the fields.

"El what happened then…. It has nothing to do with this."

"I asked you for months what happened in that basement," he said not looking at her. "I would see Fin looking at you and I knew something had happened, I could tell by looking at you…. You changed, you were distant."

She saw him quickly wipe his eyes.

"So come on Liv, you want me to spill my guts to you, let you know everything that happened, so how about you go first?"

Olivia stood up from the chair and walked across the room to the small table that had a bottle of scotch and two glasses next to it. She poured two drinks and took a sip of hers as she walked back to Elliot. She held out the drink and he took it from her.

"He didn't rape me," she told him. Elliot looked at her as he took a drink. "But a few minutes more and he would have."

Elliot looked back out the window.

"He had me handcuffed and knelt down in front of him. He…He unzipped himself and ….And told me if I bit him I was dead." She leant back against the wall and took a deep breath. "He didn't rape me but it was the closest I had ever been. Fin got there just before anything else happened."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't want… I didn't want you to think I couldn't do my job, that I was weak for not defending myself," she told him. "I didn't want you to think any less of me."

"I would never have thought that," he said and she heard the break in his voice. "I just wanted to be there for you."

"And I want to be here for you El. Whatever has happened isn't your fault. I was wrong not to tell you, I know that now. What he done to me didn't make me weak or unable to do my job, and whatever has happened to you hasn't made you weak either. You are still here facing those people every day, doing your job to help others."

They both fell into silence as they took in everything that had been said.

"I…. I was raped," he told her. Olivia bit down on her lip and tried to hold in the sob that threatened to escape at his words but she couldn't and the tears rolled down her cheek. He turned away from the window and walked over to the bottle of scotch and poured another drink before sitting against the warden's desk.

Elliot let out a deep breath before talking. "It was my first week here. I was doing what I had to do, making my mouth go, acting the big man and bragging about why I was in there. I guess I pissed them off a bit with my arrogance The Aryans jumped me when I was in the gym and dragged me to a storeroom. The guard waited outside the door making sure no one came in. Two of them held me when the others punched and kicked me. I blacked out and when I came around I was naked. They were all laughing and joking." Olivia watched as he took a drink his hands were shaking. She wanted to go to him but she needed to let him tell her. "Schillinger undone his trousers and told them to hold me down on the table. His last words before he….. "He shook his head unable to say the words. "He told me I was his bitch now."

"Jesus," Olivia said quietly to herself and wiped away the tears.

"When he was done they threw me on the floor and stood around me and jerked off over me. When they were done they, they each took a final kick at me before leaving. Schillinger was the last one, he kicked me in the head and I blacked out." He dropped his head and Olivia saw his shoulders shaking. "I tried so hard to fight back, but …. But there were too many of them, I couldn't…..I couldn't stop them," he sobbed.

Olivia put her drink down and went to him wrapping her arms around him holding him tight.

"I know you tried," she said gently as she held his shaking body. He tried to pull away at first but eventually she felt him relaxing against her. "I know you would have put up a fight," she told him as she felt his arms go around her waist and he held onto her as he finally let go. "There was nothing you could have done, no training we have done could ever prepare you for what they did El. It took me months of seeing a shrink to realise I wasn't weak, there was just no way I could have stopped it."

He slowly lifted his head and stood upright as he wiped his eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Come on," she said taking his hand. "I think we both need to sit down," she told him as she led him to the couch. "Do you want another drink?" she asked him.

"No," he said quietly. "I need to keep alert when I get back out there." Olivia walked over to the fridge and opened it finding a bottle of water for him.

"El you don't need to go back out there. We have enough evidence to take Schillinger down."

Elliot shook his head. "No, I need to see this through; I need to take them all down. I'm not the only one this has happened to in here," he said as he took the water from her. He opened the bottle and took a long drink, as she sat down next to him. "That's why I kept quiet about what happened and told my handler to keep a hold of the kit until I was ready."

"So what happened next after they left you alone?"

"Beecher found me," he said looking down at the bottle. "He saw them all leaving the storeroom laughing and congratulating each other. He opened the door and saw me lying there. He checked I was still alive and was going to go for help as I started to come around. I begged him not to and to help me get dressed. He said if I wasn't going to ask the guards for help then he would get someone else. He knew I was in a bad way and needed medical treatment. He went and got Sister Pete. Between them they got me to her office. Beecher had to go back to the wing. Sister Pete was going to get the guards and I told her not to, I confided in her then who I was. She finally got me to the medical wing for the help I needed, but not until I took the swabs and bagged up my clothes. I told her to get them to my handler and tell him to keep them safe. As far as the guards knew I had only been beaten up. Sister Pete and Beecher were the only two that knew the truth. The only test I asked them to carry out was on my blood sample; to check I hadn't been infected with anything…It was clear."

Olivia nodded as she took everything in he was saying.

"Thank god," she said.

"Yeah, Beecher…..Toby had never been checked so I persuaded him to as well."

"Is that how you and Beecher became …Close?"

Elliot nodded. "It turns out he got the same welcome himself from Beecher, so we had something in common. Sister Pete arranged it for us to share a pod once I got out the hospital wing hoping it would help me. But it just gave me another idea and one I'm not proud of."

"What's that?"

"I needed a way to get Schillinger to trust me to let me into his gang. I had heard rumours that Schillinger really hates Beecher and has been after him for quite a while. It turns out that Beecher kind of lost it after his Oz welcome by the Aryans and went a bit wild with his revenge on Schillinger, embarrassing him. Schillinger has been after him ever since, but he wanted to break him, not just kill him. It's all a big game to him a way to keep him entertained. So I got a message to him and he came to see me in the hospital wing when he was delivering the mail. I told him I could get Beecher for him. That I could destroy him, make him weak and humiliate him in front of everyone and then hand him over to him as his Bitch."

Olivia looked at him shocked. "How?"

"By making him need me and fall in love with me." He sat back on the couch and dropped his head back rubbing his eyes. "I was given the files of inmates I would be in with. Beecher was a first timer and weak. He was sent to Oz for killing a young girl drink driving. He had been sober since he had been her and he had also been in the hospital wing a few times since he had arrived after taking beatings from most of the gangs after refusing to join any of them. However he toughened up a bit after Schillinger's welcome and his revenge on him. So people were leaving him alone. I told Schillinger I would break him again. Make him fall in love with me, get him drinking again, then humiliate him and hand him over to the Aryans."

"Jesus El."

"Like I said I wasn't proud of myself. Schillinger said if I done that I was in. he never wanted Beecher dead, just to be his bitch."

"So why haven't you?"

"I got to know him. I found myself enjoying his company, and I realised he made a mistake and was paying for his crime. He used to have a good job, came from a good family, but screwed it up with drink. Then about a month after I started to share a pod with him his wife committed suicide. Schillinger was the one who told him and took great pleasure in it. It was then I decided I couldn't use him like I was going to. I went to them told them to fuck off and the deal was off. I wanted nothing to do with his vendetta against Beecher. I ended up back in the hospital wing for a few days with another broken rib and bust up face. But this time when I got out I put three of his gang into the hospital wing by taking them out when they were alone. The Aryans left me alone after that and seemed to back off as far as Toby was concerned. Slowly I started making a name for myself and people would leave me alone and Beecher."

Olivia wanted to ask him how close him and Beecher were and if his feelings for him were real, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So how are you going to get in with them? It sounds like they hate you and Beecher there is no way they are going to let you in with the gang now."

"As of this morning I have my way in."

"What how."

"Schillinger changed his mind wants Toby dead he is pissed at him over something Toby's father has done to his son, and he wants me to kill him. In return I will get what he thinks I really want."

"And what's that?"

"A 14 year old boy, here in the prison to full fill my every fantasy," he said standing up and walking away from her rubbing his hand over his head. "How sick is that?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet but I will think of something. But one thing I do know is I need to keep Toby safe. I can't have anything happen to him."

Olivia stood up and walked over to him by the window and leant against the wall facing him. "Can I ask you something and its fine if you don't want to answer?" she asked awkwardly.

Elliot gave her a little smile. "You want to know more about me and Toby?"

She nodded. "You look close and comfortable around him… do you… I mean are you….."

"We have become close and my plan to get him to fall in love with me worked," he said smiling.

"And what about you?"

Elliot was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door. They quickly separated as the door opened.

"Is it okay to come in?" Sister Pete asked through the slightly open door.

"Sure," said Olivia and the door opened wider as she came in closing it behind her.

"I just wanted to check everything is okay," she smiled. "The Warden said you had been talking for a while."

"I told Olivia everything," Elliot said to her.

"That's good. Have you decided what to do about Toby yet. He has been to see me. He knows something is wrong and is worried."

"I know and I will talk to him we just need to figure out how to play this. I can't screw this all up, not now that I'm so close to getting them."

"Just be careful I don't want anything to happen to you or Toby."

Elliot nodded. "I will be careful."

"And you to Olivia. If the men in here find out who you are."

"I will be careful, we have each other's backs, right?" she said to Elliot.

"Yeah," he smiled as there was another knock on the door.

"One moment please," she called out. "That will be the guard to take you back to the wing. I told Toby you were speaking to your lawyer in case he asks," she told him. "Olivia you stay here, the Warden didn't want to raise any suspicions by someone seeing the two of you in the office together so he sent me in before the guard arrived so they will think we have been talking after he saw his lawyer."

Olivia nodded and went to walk past Elliot so she couldn't be seen as the door opened. Elliot gently grabbed her arm as she did and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered as her arms went around him and they held each other tight. "I missed you," he finally admitted.

"I missed you to," she told him, holding back her tears again.

He pulled away from her as there was another knock on the door and walked towards it pulling the door open.

"I'm fucking coming," he snapped. "Fucking pricks can't give me five minutes alone with Sister."

Olivia couldn't help but grin at how easy he slipped back into the role of Keller

"Just move it Keller," he was told.

"See ya later Sister," he called back as he was led away and the guard closed the door behind him.

"He will be okay," Sister Pete told Olivia. "Now you're here, he has someone other than me to go to."

"He has Beecher."

Sister Pete smiled at her. "He is close to Toby, but when he comes to see me it isn't Toby he always talks about. It's you," she told her s as she headed out the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, where you been all day, I started to think you had fucked up again and they had you in the hole" said Beecher sitting up on the top bunk.

"Nah you know what it's like first I saw my Lawyer, then the Warden then finally Sister Pete," he told him going over to the sink and turning the tap on. He cupped the water into his hands and splashed it onto his face, as he heard Beecher jumping down of his bunk and coming up behind him. Beecher put his hands on Elliot's shoulders and rested his forehead on his back.

"What did your Lawyer want?"

"He thinks we have a chance at getting my sentenced reduced."

"That's great, how?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Some witness they may have that has only just come forward. I think its bullshit myself, but hey anything is worth a try."

"I thought you were avoiding it seems like every time I walked into a room you walked out," he said as he put his hands on Elliot's hips and slid them under his t-shirt. "You have toned up so much since you came in here," he smiled against his back running his fingers lightly over Elliot stomach. Elliot jumped at his touch and closed his eyes as Beecher's fingers lightly brushed over his nipples. "I have missed you today," he said as his hands moved down and he started to slide them inside the top of Elliot's sweats. Elliot moved his hand quickly to stop him before he went any further.

"Don't," he told him a warning in his voice gripping hold of his wrist.

"What the hell is going on Chris?" He asked him yanking his hands out and spinning Elliot around to face him.

"What do you mean?" Elliot smirked. "Everything's fine, just fucking fine."

"Bullshit! You have been distant all morning, you won't tell me what Schillinger said, you keep disappearing on me and you have been acting strange all day."

"Jesus Toby what are you my wife?" he asked turning away and walking towards the window of the pod and looking across the wing to see if Olivia had come back.

"No, but I am worried about what Schillinger said to you."

"He was just being his normal self, trying to cause trouble, trying to get me to join them again."

"And what did they want you to do?" he asked coming up to him and leaning against the glass facing him.

Elliot bit down on his lip trying to think what to say and whether to tell him the truth.

"Hey what was it," Toby asked his voice softening and he reached up and gently cupped Elliot cheek.

"They wanted me to kill someone."

"What? Who?" He asked looking into Elliot's eyes.

"I don't know," he lied. "I told them to fuck off before they said"

"Okay, so why you so cranky?" You have had people asking you to do stuff like that for months and you normally enjoy it."

"Yeah well, between Schillinger then the meeting with my Lawyer and then Sister Pete getting in my head, it's been a shit day."

Toby smiled at him. "Maybe you just need to relax."

"Oh and what do you suggest?" he smirked taking a final look out the pod window and not seeing Olivia anywhere.

"Oh I have some ideas," he replied leaning forward and kissing Elliot softly on his lips, Toby's hand moving to the back of Elliot's head and pulling him to him.

"Toby" Elliot sighed into his mouth as their lips met. They had making out like this for months ever since Toby had found out about his wife, and just before he decided not to use Toby as a way to get in with the Aryans. He had been so nervous the first time they had touched and kissed wondering if Toby would realise it was his first time.

_Three months earlier_

_Elliot opened his eyes and lay wondering what it was that had woke him up. He heard the sob again and rubbed his eyes looking towards the sink. Toby was hunched over and he could see his body shaking in the dim light as he sobbed quietly. He climbed out of bed checking there were no guards close by and went to him standing directly behind them, both of them wearing only boxer shorts. This was the perfect time to make his move on Toby and get close to him. There had been flirting and little touches over the last month, especially when wrestling in the gym but nothing more than that. If he was to put his plan into action he would need to move things forward and quickly, Schillinger was getting impatient._

"_Toby… You okay?" he asked him quietly._

"_Leave me alone," he warned him._

_Elliot put his hand gently on his shoulder. "Talk to me."_

_Toby shook his head. "What's there to talk about? My wife killed herself and my kids found her because of me."_

"_You didn't kill your wife Toby."_

"_I may as well have. I have fucked everything up," he sobbed. "I brought shame on our family, she couldn't walk down the street without someone shouting child killer lover to her…. I should have just killed myself when I first got here, but I wasn't even man enough to do that."_

"_Don't say that Toby," he said spinning Toby around to face him. "Don't ever say that," he told him putting his hands on Toby's shoulder and squeezing them gently. He felt sorry for him, yes he made a mistake but he knew he regretted everything_ _after their talks over the last month "You made a mistake, a terrible mistake and you're now paying the price."_

"_I've ruined everything, my kids hate me, and my family don't come to see me."_

"_Have you asked someone to bring your kids in?"_

_Toby nodded. "They refused, said it wasn't a place for kids and it would scare them."_

"_They are your kids, your flesh and blood. If you want to see them, especially now then tell your father to bring them in."_

"_You make it sound so easy," he sniffed._

_Elliot shrugged. "Hey if they don't you can always get me to beat them up, it seems like I'm the guy to go to," he smiled._

_Toby gave a small smile back as Elliot continued to stand and stare at him, his hands gently massaging Toby shoulders._

"_You think you will be able to get some sleep now?" he asked him._

"_Yeah," Toby nodded and Elliot smiled at him._

"_Okay," he said but neither of them made a move._

"_What's happening here?" Toby asked him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This ….Us. I'm a married man…Was a married_ _man," he said looking down. "I shouldn't be…."_

"_Shouldn't be what?"_

"_I shouldn't be having these feelings for a man, especially someone like you."_

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked pulling his hands away from him and walking away towards the bunks and leaning on the top bunk with his elbows._

"_I didn't mean, I don't do this Chris. I'm not like you I have never even thought about another man before, let alone been with one. But this place it…changes you. Changes the way you think and feel," he said moving behind Elliot and putting his hand on Elliot's waist._

"_Trust me your not exactly they type I normally go for either," he said not turning around._

_Elliot held his breath as he felt his hands on his waist andToby's thumbs moving lightly over his skin. He should be happy his plan was working, Toby was falling for him, soon he would be able to hand him over to Schillinger and move on to the next stage of his plan. But all he felt was nerves, he was as new to this as Toby was but he couldn't show it. He had to act like the cocky prick that Chris Keller was. He bit down on his bottom lip nervously. "You can do this," he said to himself, as he turned to face Toby and pushed him back against the sink._

"_Chris," he gulped as Elliot looked down at him._

"_Shut the fuck up," he said as he put his hand behind Toby's head and pulled him to him and pressed his lips against Toby's, blocking out it was a man he was kissing. Toby tried to resist at first but he soon relaxed into it and kissed Elliot back. Elliot also began to relax, surprised at how soft and gentle Toby's lips were, he hadn't known what to expect but it wasn't this. Maybe it was months of having no physical contact with anyone. Maybe it was spending every hour with him in the pod for the last month, eating, sleeping and showering together. Learning about his past and seeing him so vulnerable at times. Elliot had found himself protecting him and actually caring about him. This to him was normal after years of working with victims but this, the kiss; he hadn't expected to enjoy it. To relax into and not even think about it being a man he was kissing._

_He heard Toby moan into his mouth and move closer to him his hands moving up Elliot's back his fingers moving lightly over Elliot's back muscles, Elliot shuddered at his touch as Toby slipped his tongue between his lips and lightly brushed. Elliot couldn't help the moan that escaped from his mouth as they moved closer and Elliot wrapped his other arm around Toby as they deepened the kiss. He felt Toby push his hips against him and he felt the hardness of Toby's erection pushing against him. Instead of shocking him it turned him on and he felt himself start to harden as he pulled him closer to him and kissed him harder. Suddenly images of Olivia flooded Elliot's head as he thought about kissing her. He tried to focus on what he was doing but all he could see was Olivia's face. This had been happening more and more over the years. He would be in bed with Kathy but imagine it was Olivia, why would now be any different._

_They both jumped as there was a loud bang on the glass a bright light shined on them._

"_Break it up you fucking fags," the guard yelled through the glass._

_They jumped apart staring at each other gasping for breath._

"_Get back to bed," the guard told them as he walked on._

_Toby gave him a small smile._

"_You okay?" Elliot asked him. Toby nodded looking quite shy._

"_Yeah," he said looking down at his erection that was pushing against his shorts and then to Elliot's._

"_Was that….Was it okay?" he asked Elliot. "I have never… you know."_

"_What do you think," smirked Elliot his hand going to his own erection and massaging it, acting a lot more confident than he felt, but he needed to be Chris Keller, Criminal, murderer, cock sure and experienced. Not Elliot Stabler, NYPD detective, straight and divorced with five kids._

"_I wasn't too sure you enjoyed it."_

"_Well I did, it's just a shame that prick interrupted us," he said stepping towards Toby. He was just about to lean in and kiss him again when the torch light shone on them again._

"_Back to bed, now!" he yelled. "Unless you want to spend a few nights in solitary?"_

_Elliot gave him the finger and lightly kissed Toby's lips "Goodnight," he said against his lips before turning away and getting into bed. _

_Toby watched him for a few minutes before climbing onto the top bunk. Elliot lay awake his eyes staring up at the springs of the bed above him. He reached under the sheet and massaged the hard on he still had and sighed. What had just happened was all Chris Keller but his reaction to Toby was him, he had been turned on by kissing a man and the images of Olivia, and that confused him and scared him on so many levels. It also made him realise he couldn't hand Toby over to the Aryans, he couldn't put his life in danger like that, he would need to find another way to get in with the gang._

Present Day.

Toby took hold of Elliot's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head dropping it on the floor running his hands back down Elliot's well-toned chest and leant in kissing his chest and taking a nipple into his mouth sucking and biting down on it gently. Elliot felt himself getting hard, despite trying to block out what was happening as Toby's hand moved down and cupped him.

"Stop….." he said quietly closing his eyes as Toby's hand gently stroked and massaged him over the top of jeans.

"It doesn't feel like you want me stop "he mumbled back to him. Gently kissing his neck as he squeezed him hard.

Elliot had managed to avoid any contact like this with Toby since their first kiss. They had fooled around touched each other over the top of clothes but it normally resulted in a guard stopping them or Elliot finding a reason to stop, why now was he letting him do this, he didn't want this but he couldn't bring himself to stop him. He could feel his cock getting harder as Toby gently rubbed it through his trousers.

"I want you so bad," Toby told him as his hands quickly undone Elliot's button and zip and moved inside taking hold of his thick shaft.

"Jesus" Elliot growled as Toby wrapped his hand around his erection. Elliot closed his eyes and dropped his head back.

"Hmmmm you like that?" he asked him.

Elliot couldn't even reply as Toby started moving his hand up and down his thick length releasing it from inside his shorts

"Fuck I've wanted to do this for months" Toby whispered to him. Before kissing him on chest and slowly licked his slowly down to the top of his jeans, his chin touching the tip of Elliot's cock.

Elliot's eyes shot open as images of Olivia flashed through his mind. It had happened a lot over the months when they had been kissing and touching. He had found himself imagining it was Olivia he was kissing and Olivia who was touching him but the thoughts just turned him on even more.

"Toby, you need… you need to stop" he breathed as images of Olivia kissing her way down his body and licking the length of him stayed in his head making him even harder. He wasn't even sure if he meant it when he told Toby stop he was so turned right now and he needed the release. Toby's tongue circled his belly button making him hiss

"Well, well. This is quite the show," said a voice at the door to their pod.

Toby released Elliot and turned his towards the voice.

"What the hell do you want O'Reilly" Elliot asked, as Toby stood up and Elliot carefully and painfully Put himself back into his shorts and jeans.

"Nothing I was just passing and thought I would enjoy the little side show. I always knew you would be the bitch down on your knees," he laughed looking at Toby.

"I suggest you fuck off now," Elliot said stepping towards him his fist clenched together. O'Reilly put up his hands laughing as he backed out the pod. Elliot didn't know if he was thankful or pissed off at him for stopping them at that moment.

O'Reilly walked away and Elliot turned back to Toby who was looking at him with so much lust in his eyes.

"I want you so much," he told him and Elliot grinned.

"We just need to find somewhere a little more private so we don't get interrupted," he said leaning in and kissing him, just as the alarm rang out. "Time for dinner," he smiled against Toby's lips. Thankful the moment had now passed and nothing more had happened despite his body's reaction to it all.

"Well at least I'm going to get something to eat," he laughed as they both headed out the pod and joined the rest of the wing on the way to the mess hall.

Elliot looked up at the balcony and saw Olivia had returned and their eyes met and he saw a small smile on her lips. The images of her going down on him flashed into his head again and he felt his cock getting hard again and pushing against his jeans as he walked into Toby who had stopped, his erection pushing against Toby's ass by mistake.

Toby reached back and took hold of him giving him a squeeze turning his head to look at him. "I will sort that out for you later tonight," he smiled as Elliot looked back at Olivia and he saw her eyes drop down to Toby's hand as it continued to massage him.

"We are being watched," he told Toby and nodded up to Olivia and Toby laughed.

"What is her problem; she is new here and seems to have taken a dislike to us straight away."

Olivia looked away from them as they moved through the doors and out of her line of sight. She needed to talk to Elliot again and find out what was happening with him and Toby. She was so confused, she could understand the undercover part, but it looked like he was enjoying it and he was comfortable with Beecher.

She thought back to all the time they spent together. The Gitano case had almost split them up for good, all because their feelings got too much. That had felt real, she couldn't have imagined what was going on between them. She had gone undercover because of her feelings for him and she knows he had felt something as well; he wouldn't have risked their partnership otherwise. And surely after 12 years of working side by side with him she would have known if he was gay. It had to be the situation he was in right now here in the prison. She knew he got protective and maybe that's what it was with Toby. She needed to know though. She needed to know if what she felt for him was only one way, and all the flirting over the last 12 years had just been a front and a lie. She needed to ask someone else who had contact with both Elliot and Beecher what they thought, someone who wouldn't lie to her or try and cover anything up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in," Sister Pete called from her desk as she put the files together neatly.

"You ok for a quick chat?" Olivia asked stepping through the door.

"Of course, come on in," she smiled standing up and walking towards her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be great thanks."

"Take a seat," she said pointing towards the couch. "What would you like? I have whisky or wine if you're finished for the day."

"A wine would be great thanks," she said taking a seat pulling her tie off and opening the top button on her shirt.

"You have had quite a day," Sister Pete said handing her the glass.

"Yeah," she sighed taking a large drink as Sister Pete sat next to and turned to face her.

"It was nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Chris…Elliot," she smiled at Olivia.

"I'm sure not everything you heard was good."

"No, but after 12 years together it can't be good all the time, what partnership or even marriage is. However what is clear is how much he cares about you and has missed you."

Olivia huffed out a laugh.

"You think I am wrong?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I thought we were close but now I'm having my doubts. He just left the job without a word. Never told me about his marriage and then there is….."

"Toby?" she finished off for her.

"Toby, his ex wife, ex partners there always seems to be someone."

They both sat in silence as they drank some of their wine.

"Olivia, Elliot is doing what he needs to do in here to survive and to hopefully bring down the gang hurting these children. He was all alone when he got here and Toby helped him and he helped Toby. They need each other in here and it is confusing them both."

"Does he love Toby?"

"I can't answer that for him. He cares for him. I think Toby feels a lot more for Elliot, as Elliot has been a protector to him and helped him out of a lot of trouble. I think his feelings for Toby has confused him at times. But he is doing his best to keep them both as safe as possible and at times that means he has to be someone he isn't. Whether it is being close to another man, getting into fights and saying things and agreeing to things he hates."

Olivia nodded.

"I was only undercover in a prison for a few days and that was hard enough, just the things I saw and heard. I can't imagine how it is for Elliot; being away from everyone he loves. It must be hard for him missing his kids."

"It is. At first he would call them from here but the calls got to hard for him as he lied to them so in the end he told them he would be going quiet for a while, but a friend would call them and let them know he was ok."

"I guess that was you?"

Sister Pete nodded.

"Did he ever ask you to call me?"

"No," she smiled at her. "He knew if you got a call from me you would get involved somehow and he didn't want that, he didn't want you here, not in this prison."

"And yet here I am," she sighed taking a drink.

"Olivia he might not have wanted you here in person but you were always here," she said tapping her head."And here," she said placing her hand on her chest over her heart. "Thoughts of getting back to you and his kids are what have kept him going. All of our chats end up with him talking about you and how he wished he had done things differently over the years. The mistakes he made, how he treated you and most of all, he regrets not telling you how he felt. So give him time and be patient. He has had a tough and confusing few days. Don't let what is happening in here determine your future together once this is all over and done with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot leant against the railing and looked below him into the wing. He noticed there had been a change of shift so he knew Olivia wouldn't be back now till tomorrow. He walked into his pod and grabbed his shower things. Toby looked up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just need a shower after the shitty day I've had."

"Oh I don't know it wasn't all bad," Toby grinned.

"Yeah," Elliot smiled back. "I won't be long," he said walking out the pod. He walked down the steps and past a few of the other inmates playing cards.

"Hey Keller, what's the chance of a little night show later to help me sleep?"

"Fuck off O'Reilly," he grunted.

"Aaaw come on man it was just getting to the good part, you got your little bitch Beecher well trained," he laughed walking beside him. "I was wondering how you do it, cause I thought it might help me with that new guard, she is one fit bitch. What I wouldn't give to have her on her knees in front of me."

Elliot threw his shower stuff to the floor and spun quickly and threw a punch connecting squarely with O'Reillys jaw. As Olivia's words from earlier rang through his head, "He told me not to bite or he would kill."

"You little Irish prick," he said charging O'Reilly and lifting him before throwing him to the floor. "I am going to fucking kill you!"

O'Reillys fist connected with Elliot's face as he fought back but Elliot was to strong and he hit him again and again, he was finally pulled off by two guard's .As they held him O'Reilly jumped up and threw a final punch at Elliot giving him a small cut above his eye.

"Okay girls that's enough," one of the guards laughed as they were both dragged apart. "Now I suggest you both go your separate ways unless you want to spend time in solitary."

Elliot stopped struggling and just glared at O'Reilly. The guards let them both go and Elliot picked up his shower stuff. The last thing he needed right now was to spend time in solitary. He wiped the blood from his eye and stared at O'Reilly whose face was in a worse state than his.

"You will keep," he threatened him as he turned and headed towards the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot tipped his head back and let the hot water flow over his body helping his tensed up body to relax.

"You okay?" Toby asked him as he came into the shower block and started to strip off.

"I'm fine."

"I saw you little set to with O'Reilly."

"The guy is a complete prick!" he snapped turning in the shower and leaning forward resting his hands on the wall and letting the water hit his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toby's naked body walk past him.

"What did he say to piss you off this time?"

"Him just breathing pissed me off," he jumped as Tobys fingers ran lightly over his ass cheeks.

"I love this ass," Toby told him as he turned his shower on. Elliot turned his head and looked across to him.

"I thought you were goin to do laundry?"

"I was but I changed my mind when you left with your shower stuff and thought I would join you as its always quiet at this time. Plus you seemed a little stressed after your bit of fun with O'Reilly, so I figured I might be able to help you relax."

"You did huh?" he asked smirking and confidently, when deep down he was a little nervous at what might happen.

"Yeah I did," he said turn to him and cupping his face leaning in and kissing him softly. Elliot kissed him back, this was nothing new to him, they had often made out in the shower, but normally it was earlier in the day and a lot busier so he knew it was never going to get to out hand between them. The kiss deepened and Toby pushed him back against the shower wall their naked bodies pushing against each other and Elliot felt Tobys erection against his thigh.

"I want you," Toby breathed against Elliots lips. "I want to finish what I started earlier," he said slipping his hand between them and taking hold of Elliots cock. "I love you," he told Elliot as he slid down his body as the shower continued to spray down over them.

"Christ," Elliot gasped as Toby licked the tip of his erection and making him jump. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall as Toby licked the length of him. He knew he needed to stop it but he couldn't, it felt so good and had been so long since he had had any contact like this. He just needed to feel something.

Olivia face came into his head as he dropped his hand to Tobys head and ran his fingers through his hair as Toby took him fully in his mouth. He didn't want to imagine Olivia on her knees in front of him but he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Fuck yes," he groaned. He began to feel guilty because of his thoughts knowing what she went though with Harris at Sealview, but he couldn't help it as he pushed is hips slightly towards Toby the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat as Toby took him all.

Tobys hands went to his ass cheeks and he held pulled Elliot to him. Elliot heard his heavy breathing over the top of the shower spray as Toby breathed through his nose his mouth never leaving his cock as it pulsed in his mouth.

"That's it baby," Elliot grunted as he carried on imagining Olivia. "Don't stop," he panted. "Fuck!" He was so close to coming as he fisted Tobys hair and pulled him to him. "So close, so fucking close," he told him as he thrust into his mouth. "I'm gonna Cum, don't stop, God Liv don't stop," he panted as his seed pumped into Toby's mouth.

Toby quickly pulled back releasing Elliots cock and pushing Elliot back against the "Who the FUCK IS LIV!" he shouted as Elliot continued to cum over him. Toby stood himself up and pushed his hands against Elliots chest pinning him to the wall, the water washing Elliots cum off his chest.

"What…. What the hell you on about" Elliot stammered still shaking from his climax.

"Liv. You said don't stop Liv."

"No I never" Elliott tried to deny "I…..err…..I" he was lost as to what to say. He knew he had said Olivia's name but he couldn't concentrate on an answer as he continued to come down from his climax.

"Well who the fuck is it"

"Fuck you, you don't need to know" he shouted back at him, thinking was the best way to go. Keller wouldn't put up with any shit.

"I'm giving you blow job and you call out someone else's name as you cum in my mouth and its fuck all to do with me," he said his face red with anger.

"Jesus Beecher, calm the fuck down," he laughed in his face. "No need to act like the complete bitch that people think you are. We were having a little fun, stop getting so pissy " he said getting in Tobys face. He needed to act fast to diffuse the situation he had got himself into, and he knew that the best way to do that was to be a prick to Toby. "Shit you have been wanting to suck my dick for months and then when you do you get all shitty cause I say someone else's name, did you actually think we were exclusive or something. This isn't fucking high school."

He saw the hurt on Tobys face suddenly turn to anger.

"You fucking prick" he yelled in his face and Elliot never saw the punch coming as Tobys fist connect with his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Is that all you got" Elliot laughed at him from the floor as he swung his leg out and caught Tobys legs kicking them from under him and Toby hit the floor. Elliot moved forward and was about to hold out his hand to help him up but he was met by Tobys foot into his chest knocking him backward. The both stood up and Toby swung a punch to but Elliot moved quickly and he missed as Elliot counter punched him in the stomach. Toby gasped as Elliot winded him and he was met with a couple more punches as Elliot caught him first in the mouth and then his nose with his other fist and Toby staggered back against the shower wall.

"Calm the fuck down!" Elliot warned him as a crowd started to gather and inmates started to cheer as they were both naked fighting in the shower,

"Fuck you!" Toby yelled swinging for Elliot and catching him in the mouth and cutting his lips.

Elliot knew he had to end this and didn't want to hurt Toby but if he backed off and image he had in here would be ruined. He jabbed a punch out into Tobys ribs twice, and followed it up with a another punch to Tobys face feeling his nose crack as blood spurted out knocking him to the floor of the shower. He climbed on top of Toby and was just about to hit him again when he felt someone drag him off him.

"Break it up you fags," he heard one of the COs shout as he was pulled away. "What's going on here a lovers tiff is it" he laughed.

Another CO tried to grab Toby but he slipped out of his hold and went for Elliot again. His anger towards Elliot not calming. As he swung a punch in Elliot's direction Elliot ducked and Toby hit the CO by mistake. Elliot was pushed away and he slipped on the wet floor hitting the ground, as he heard another CO calling Toby a Cocksucker. He heard Toby yell out in pain as he was hit over and over in the ribs by the baton and he fell to the floor as another CO punched him knocking him out.

"What the hell is going on?" McManus yelled coming into the shower block.

"These two faggots were punching hell out of each other, we saw Beecher throw the first punch, when we tried to break it up Beecher hit me, so we had to restrain him."

"Restrain him, he is unconscious."

Elliot looked across the floor towards Toby, he was shaking and feared the worst when Toby hit the floor after the beating from the guards and himself, until he saw him move and moan.

"Get Beecher to the hospital wing," McManus ordered the Guards. "You" he said to Elliot "get back to your cell and calm the fuck down, you're lucky Beecher throw the first punch or you would be straight down to solitary" he said, as they dragged Beecher from the showers still naked and unconscious.

Elliot stood up and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist before stepping towards McManus.

"Look after him," he said quietly so no one else heard him.

McManus nodded as he walked away from him.

"Everyone back to your pods….NOW!" he yelled. "Unless you want a few days on lockdown?"

Everyone dispersed quickly at the threat of a lock down. Elliot grabbed his clothes and shower stuff and headed back to his pod alone wiping the blood from his face. He walked past O'Riellys pod and he was stood by the glass smirking at him and clapped as Elliot got close

"Great show Keller," he laughed.

Elliot wanted nothing more than to hit him again, but he needed to calm down and figure out what to do next. For now Toby was safe in the Hospital wing were they would hopefully keep him for a few days. In that time he needed to come up with a plan to convince Schillinger to let him in.


End file.
